From TG
From TG&Y (also known as For TG&Y) is an unreleased song by the Mountain Goats. A version recorded in the fall of 2006 at Electrical Audio with producer John Congleton was posted on the Mountain-Goats.com forums by John Darnielle on September 17, 2007. Lyrics Out behind the Safeway Just before the flood Huffed some cans of spray paint And begin to vomit blood One more night in this town's Gonna break me I just know Hang on to your dreams 'til someone makes you let them go Stumbled on down Indian Hill Tail between my legs Sick taste in my mouth Folgers Crystals and hard boiled eggs If I can't run away tonight I don't know what I'll do Hang on to your dreams 'til someone beats them out of you Do what you have to do Go where you have to go When the time comes to loosen up your grip, you'll know Called my friend in New York Three thousand miles away Halfway through her metamorphosis Nothing I could say Hoard my small resentments Like rare and priceless gems Hang on to your dreams until there's nothing left of them Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"...There was a drugstore there that held on to the bitter end, called TG&Y... and I never knew what TG&Y stood for. It was like this mysterious thing. Oh, that's TG&Y, nobody knows what the T, nor the G, nor the Y stood for. We've got the and figured out. Uh, and there was graffiti behind -- there was this wall separating the apartments from the, the shopping center, and there was, if you went back there, to, say, get high, there was one lone graffito. That's right. I went to college, man, I know the difference between 'graffiti' and 'graffito'. And it said, 'LSD is good.' This song is more or less a true story, and it's called 'From TG&Y'." -- 2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *"This is a song about how you cope with what you got to cope with when you're sixteen years old and you're not an abuse survivor yet because you're in the middle of surviving and it's called 'From TG&Y'." -- 2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2009-06-13 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-04-08 - WUNC Session - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-12-06 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-09-07 - Hopscotch Festival - Fletcher Opera Theater - Raleigh, NC *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-10-12 - The Haunt - Brighton, England *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC Videos of this Song *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-06-13 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange, CA *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA Category:Internet releases Category:Unreleased songs Category:Video